Psychological Babble
by Crysie
Summary: Takeru sends Yamato to a psychologist for his depression. There he encounters a beautiful doctor, and his life unfolds as it is… Taito. Lots of swearing. This might be a long one again. [Chp 2]
1. A Warm Smile

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon  
  
Ah yes, another Taito. I do spring these out quite a bit, don't I?  
  
This is an AU. Yamato and Taichi do not know each other before meeting for the first time. Also, lots of swearing in this one, more near the beginning than anything.   
  
**Psychological Babble  
Chapter 1: A Rich Smile  
**  
The clock ticked at a steady rate, seeming to annoy the man immensely on Yamato's right. He would glare upon it, hit his head with the palm of his hand, and the begin the vicious cycle once more. Yamato couldn't help but think the man was in the wrong office; a psychiatrist's office was down the hall.  
  
The blonde glanced at the door that he would be entering any moment for his appointment with the young, new doctor. Takeru's words flew through his mind once again: _I'm worried about you Just see this man. A friend of mine does and told me he's great, even if he is new to the field.  
  
_So, unable to deny the request from his brother, here Yamato sat in anxiety from both seeing this new man and having to talk soon.  
  
Excuse me, Mr. Ishida? The young receptionist said, You may go into the room now.  
  
Taking a deep breath in, Yamato stood and cautiously made his way to the door. He opened it and slipped inside the dimly lit room.  
  
A man with dark brown hair sat in a chair near the long couch where Yamato would lay and bear his life to him. He glanced up and greeted the blonde with a warm smile. Hello, Mr. Ishida.  
  
Yamato whispered, clutching the door knob tightly as he stared at the man before him.  
  
The dark man stood and walked over to Yamato, out stretching his hand, No need to be shy. I'm Dr. Yagami and you're just here to talk to me, that's all.  
  
Yamato, still unsure if he could really enter himself into this situation, held out his hand.   
  
Dr. Yagami, who seemed satisfied, ushered him into the room. Come now, take a seat. Would you like anything to drink? A coffee perhaps?  
  
No thank you, Yamato said as he took a seat onto the couch.   
  
Dr. Yagami slowly poured himself a coffee and went to sit in his chair. So, begin by telling me a bit about yourself.  
  
uh um  
  
The young doctor smiled warmly. Why don't you start by first telling me your age and a bit about your family.  
  
Yamato cleared his throat, as if it would bring about an assured self confidence to begin opening up to this man. He thought to himself, _ Just get this hour session over with and you don't have to come back here. You only promised Takeru that you would just give it a chance._ I'm twenty-five have a younger brother, Takeru, who made this fucking appointment in the first place  
  
Dr. Yagami noted something on the clipboard he had. Glancing up, he enriched Yamato with another one of his warm smiles. Do you get along with Takeru?  
  
Mostly. He has a bad habit of invading into my personal life and trying to help me', as he puts it.  
  
And what do you mean by that?  
  
Yamato shrugged. I'm on medication for depression, I guess. Or something fucked up like that. Didn't really pay attention to the family physician when he recommended it to me. But then Takeru didn't think that it was sufficient and pleaded for me to come see you.  
  
How long ago did you start this medication?   
  
A few weeks ago.  
  
And have you noticed any changes in the way you feel?  
  
Yamato let out a mere shrug for a reply.  
  
Again, this earned another small jot of writing on the clipboard by the doctor. Did you like your childhood?  
  
That's rather a broad question, now isn't it? Yamato retorted. Without even realizing it, his breathing calmed and he lay his back against the pillow and escaped himself into the doctor.  
  
I suppose you're right. He smiled. Did you get along with your parents?  
  
My mother and I weren't very close because of a divorce and my father was rarely home.  
  
Did you have many friends?  
  
When I was younger, yes. But then I hit high school and I stopped hanging around them.  
  
Dr. Yagami frowned slightly and asked, Why did you?  
  
Yamato bit his lip and turned away. It was at this point that he realized how much about himself he's already spoken about. Takeru was right; he was good for this very reason.   
  
We don't have to go any further on the issue––  
  
The reverse psychology meaning of that caused Yamato to turn to the brown eyed man and say, Because I kissed one of my best friends. And he and all of my other friends stopped talking to me from that point on, as well as most of the school.  
  
Yamato stared at the doctor, who seemed to be fighting some sort of inner turmoil inside of him to say something, then said, You fucking judge me because I'm a fag, don't you?  
  
The doctor remained speechless, yet Yamato held no patience and stood. I knew this was a fucking bad idea. Poor Yamato, all gay and shit––  
  
The doctor cleared his throat and stood quickly, grabbing Yamato's hand. Actually, I was only surprised because I, too, am gay and went through the very same ordeal when I was in high school.  
  
Still not fully trusting Dr. Yagami, he queried, You're pulling my leg, aren't you?  
  
The doctor merely shook his head.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the doctor cursed quietly to himself and stood, walking to the large window of his office.  
  
Yamato stared in bewilderment. _Is the doctor going crazy? Aren't I supposed to be the one unwell?  
  
_Dr. Yagami suddenly turned around. I'm sorry Troubled memories of my past plague me still. I didn't mean Please, give me another chance.  
  
A chance for what?  
  
To be a professional psychologist. I only started my practice a few months ago, but I know that I'm not supposed to let my own feelings interfere with patience, yet there's something about you  
  
Yamato gulped; he wasn't sure what to say to the man. Now, more than anything, he wished Dr. Yagami was one of those dull psychologists that say plenty of I see and don't give a care in the world about the patient.  
  
Why don't why don't we resume to our session?  
  
Fine by me. Yamato sat back down, slowly beginning to once again absorb himself into Dr. Yagami. He had stunning features, and knowing that he was gay brought a new sense of attraction. _Yamato, stop it! He is just another psychologist who happens to be gay. No sense in trying to get something you can't have.  
  
_The session lasted another forty minutes, and it seemed to go by rather fast to Yamato. The last time he was in this situation, the hour seemed to melt by in slow motion. When the buzzer signaled time was up, Yamato found himself surprised and almost disappointed.  
  
So, I presume to see you next week at the same time, then?  
  
I guess  
  
Yamato was once again given one of the warm smiles that Dr. Yagami seemed to have plenty to share. I look forward to it.  
  
_I think I may, as well.  
  
_**End of Chapter 1  
  
  
**Wow, yet another story to be working on. Damn, I'm going to fail all my exams this month if I keep this up =P  
  
If anyone wants me to e-mail them when the new chapter is up, just tell me in a review or whatever. Any feedback is appreciated.


	2. A Growing Life

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon  
  
Hello my lovely readers. Many thanks to the reviews. I really need to catch up on people's fics today, even though I should be studying. -_-  
  
**Psychological Babble  
Chapter 1: A Growing Life  
  
**What is the best memory of your life?  
  
Yamato paused, taking in the fresh scent of the room that smelled of _Windex_, but could be very well mistaken for the outdoors. He scanned his memory for such a request, smiling when he thought of the closest to perfection as he knew it.  
  
It was when I was eighteen. My boyfriend at the time wasn't your stereotypical perfect' boyfriend. He had the bad habit of calling me names and not coming home until late in the morning. I always was concerned that he was cheating on me. Well, it was our sixth month anniversary and he told me he had to work. So, when I came home from the coffee shop where I had been working, I was surprised with hundreds of roses leading a trail to our bedroom and a bottle of champagne at the doorway. When I looked up, there he was smiling at me naked with even more roses surrounding the bed and one single white rose in his mouth.  
  
It was at this point that Yamato paused and giggled to himself as he glanced up at Dr. Yagami, who seemed mesmerized by the tale.   
  
Pretty cheesy, isn't?  
  
Cheesy and beautiful, he added.   
  
Yamato smiled and closed his mind once more to focus on the memory. I learned that the reason he was out late all of the time was because he got a second job to make that night possible.  
  
He sounds like a lovely man, Dr. Yagami commented.  
  
He was, but Well, good things never last forever.  
  
What happened with the relationship?  
  
It was my fault it ended. I slept with his brother, Yamato whispered, fully ashamed and embarrassed in front of the beautiful doctor.  
  
Ah, I see. Where did life take you after that?  
  
Takumi kicked me out of his apartment after and I basically lived on the streets for a few months because of refusing hospitality from my brother.  
  
Dr. Yagami blinked. By any chance are you talking about Hisuka, Takumi?  
  
Yamato smile. Yes. Why? Do you know him?  
  
Dr. Yagami bit his lip. Yes, yes I do.  
  
Before Yamato could ask another question, the small buzzer went off, signaling the end of the appointment.  
  
Will I be seeing you next week?  
  
Yamato nodded his head eagerly, surprising himself all of the same. Even though this was his fifth appointment with the psychologist, he still felt quite nervous and unsettling about seeing him.  
  
As he walked out of the office, he bowed respectively to the young receptionist, who smiled in reply. The more appointments Yamato attended with the doctor, the more he found himself pleasantly happy afterwards. Either it was the doctor who made him feel this way, or it was the fact that his medication was properly tuned to his body. Perhaps a little of both?  
  
Yamato's cell phone began ringing as he traveled towards his barely-able-to-run car. He turned it on and said a quick,   
  
Hey Yamato. Want to grab a coffee with me? I don't have any classes this afternoon and I just so happened to be in the neighborhood.  
  
Takeru, you did not _just so happened to be in the neighborhood_. However, I'd be happy to grab a coffee with you.  
  
Yamato could just imagine his young brother beaming from the other side of the phone. In that case, meet be at the _Starbucks_ on Miruudori.  
  
That's over 10 blocks from here! I thought you were just in the neighborhood?  
  
  
  
Yamato sighed. The things he would do for his brother. I'll be there in a few minutes.  
  
He turned off his phone and got into his car, attempting to turn it on. The car was so old that it would almost eat up his entire tank of gas just to get it running. As Yamato turned the key into the ignition, the engine began starting, but then made the usual refusing noises to start. After a few more tries, his car was _finally_ able to get moving.  
  
Yamato drove the few blocks to meet Takeru. Over the past few weeks, life slowly seemed to be becoming back on track. He saw Takeru a lot more often than he used to, found himself in cheery moods like he was now, and went out to clubs at least once a week to hang out with his friends from work.  
  
Once he walked into the rather large coffee shop, he found Takeru at a two-seated table with two cups of coffee.  
  
Hey. Did you just get out of your appointment with Dr. Yagami?  
  
Yamato nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. He made a small face. This cheap stuff is disgusting. Do they not have the decency to have good coffee? He took another sip nevertheless.  
  
Takeru shrugged. I met a girl last night.  
  
You meet girls lots. Will you ever settle down?  
  
I could retort that question right back at you. Anyway, she's really nice. Her name's Hikari. Pretty thing.  
  
You already nailed her, didn't you? Yamato dared to ask, lifting an eyebrow as his brother grinned. And you've already told her you don't want to date?  
  
Exactly. We decided to remain friends since she has a boyfriend and just felt like escaping for a night. Besides, I have an eye on this girl in one of my writing classes.  
  
Good luck, then.  
  
Takeru took a sip of his coffee. So, met anyone new recently?  
  
Not really. The clubs and bars I go to with my friends are more for heterosexual people, I dare say. I mainly go there to just hang out.  
  
Go to a gay bar. Meet people.  
  
I'm content with not having anyone in my life right now. Unlike you, I don't feel the need for constant attention.  
  
Takeru laughed. We both know utter that's bullshit. You want someone to be with.  
  
Yamato shrugged. Some things are better not to toy with. I went to see a psychologist for you, so now you have got to stop invading in my personal life.  
  
Takeru lifted his hands as an innocent expression crossed his face. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he grinned. Wait a second, the girl I slept with last night has a brother who's gay. I could always set up a date between you guys; blackmail could be used in this case because of her boyfriend.  
  
  
  
Fine. I'm only trying to help.  
  
I'll take up that offer if I feel like it. Yamato glanced at his watch. Oh shit, I'm going to be late for work.  
  
All right. Maybe have a coffee next week?  
  
Yeah. Sure. See ya, Squirt.  
  
As Yamato walked out of the coffee shop, he smiled to himself as he began thinking of Dr. Yagami. It was almost as if the entire conversation didn't exist with Takeru, or was completely forgotten, because Yamato's mind held no trace of it at all. The brown eyed doctor was the only person exceeding his thoughts.  
  
**End of Chapter 2  
  
**Hopefully that was okay. Any feedback is appreciated, thank you.


End file.
